


Santa’s naughty list

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Human!Connor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, android!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: It’s Christmas and Connor has an itch only Gavin can help him scratch.Merry smutmas :)((This will be a series of convin sexual roleplays all set around Christmas:Roleplay 1: one night stand and sex in a public place. Chapter 1Roleplay 2: role reversal - android!Gavin + human!Connor. Chapter 3. NB: Gavin is role playing as an undeviated android so if this wasn’t roleplay it could be seen as dub-con))
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Roleplay: one night stand, sex in public place

Connor knew from the expressions of the men staring at him that he was giving off the exact vibe he wanted to. They were hungry and he was that sweet piece of ass they were drawn to. 

There was only one man in this whole club Connor wanted to get the attention of, the one man he’d gone to all this effort to entice, and that one man had, so far, not even noticed him at all.

“Hey, sweet thing.” A man breathed in his ear as he wrapped his arm around Connor’s waist and gyrated against him. Connor let himself be led, dancing with this complete stranger, catching a glimpse of them both in one of the mirrors along the wall. 

Connor had outdone himself, to the point where for a moment he didn’t even recognise his own reflection. It was rare for him not to be in some manner of suit befitting of a police detective, and he’d never changed his hair and eye colour or, for that matter, his skin tone.

He was quite slender without the suit, and the red hot pants really accentuated his hips, making his legs look like they went on for ever. The white t-shirt was loose fitting and tucked loosely into the waistband of the hot pants.

The mans large hand was pressed flat against Connor’s stomach, and Connor turned in his arms, wrapped his arms around the guys neck and purred: “Buy me a drink?”

“Sure thing, babe. What’ll it be?” 

Connor shrugged and the man grinned as he flicked the bell on the end of Connor’s Santa hat and disappearing off into the crowd of Christmas party revellers. 

Once he was out of sight, Connor surveyed the dance floor, looking for and quickly finding, the man he’d, until now, failed to attract. Gavin was leaning against a rail overlooking the dance floor, a glass of something decidedly stronger than beer in his hand, chatting drunkenly with a man Connor didn’t know (and had to resist the urge to run a background check on), and he looked very good in his black jeans and old band t-shirt that hugged his biceps and showcased his pecs and abs perfectly.

Connor felt his regulator begin to pump just that little bit faster, and his salivary glands begin to produce more fluid. It was always this way now, when Connor looked at Gavin, and he was hoping that after tonight it’d be out of his system and things could go back to normal.

Connor danced the floor, moving from one grasping mans grip to another, until he was finally within Gavin’s eye line, and then he switched things up a gear, swaying to the music, his arms thrown up above his head. 

This time, Connor paid no attention to the men eyeing him up and trying to dance with him, but continued to move as if he was completely alone, and it paid off, because the next time he glanced through his eyelashes at Gavin, he found Gavin staring back at him intently. 

Connor caught and held Gavin’s gaze as he continued to gyrate his hips and when he eventually lowered his arm to beckon Gavin onto the dance floor, Gavin came. 

“Well, aren’t you something?”

Gavin wasn’t looking at his face, but at his ass and that was fine by Connor. It wouldn’t take much at all for Gavin to realise who he really was. Connor turned his back to Gavin and then pressed their bodies together, grinding his ass down into Gavin’s dick to the rhythm of the music.

Connor could feel Gavin’s warmth and the beat of his heart through the fabric of their clothes, and the stir of Gavin’s breath in his hair and ear activated numerous sensors all over Connor’s body. Connor could smell Gavin’s sweat and deodorant, reminding him almost right away of the times Gavin had returned to the precinct after chasing down a perp or after being in the gym; it was a smell Connor had grown to like, a lot, but had only dreamed of smelling up close and personal.

“Do you wanna take this somewhere else?” Gavin asked and it wasn’t just the urgency in his voice that let Connor know exactly what he meant, the hard pressure of Gavin’s dick against the small of his back also spoke volumes.

Connor smiled, satisfied that he’d almost accomplished yet another task he’d set for himself, and grabbed Gavin’s hand, all but dragging him into the bathroom and stumbling into an empty cubicle, closing and locking the door behind them.

Gavin’s hands were on his hips and Gavin was kissing him, and although Connor wanted to just enjoy it, he still found himself analysing Gavin’s saliva and storing his DNA information. You could make the android a deviant but you couldn’t get rid of coding. 

Neither of them were there for kissing and while Connor was popping the button on his hot pants, Gavin was unfastening his belt. A hand on his shoulder turned Connor to face the wall, and the only sound that filled the cubicle was their panted breaths, as they both tried to get into the right position in the small space.

Connor shucked down his hot pants and knelt one leg on the toilet seat, arching his back and bracing his hands on the stall wall.

Gavin’s warm hand squeezed his ass cheek and then he spread Connor’s legs wider and — stopped.

“I bet you’re on Santa’s naughty list, aren’t you, baby doll?”

Connor’s system glitched delightfully at the low timbre of Gavin’s voice, needy and aroused, as his fingers gripped the flat end of the butt plug and started to pull it out, stretching Connor wider as bulb of the glass came out of him with a soft pop.

Gavin squeezed both Connor’s ass cheeks this time and then pulled them open causing Connor to hold his breath in anticipation. He’d wanted this for so long and now he was about to get it. But Gavin wasn’t moving fast enough. In fact, he wasn’t moving at all.

“What’re you waiting for?” Connor asked over his shoulder and Gavin huffed a laugh.

“I’m just admiring the view, sweet thing. You’re quite a sight.” 

Gavin’s hand moved from his ass cheek, down between his legs and squeezed his balls. 

Connor moaned.

“Well stop admiring and start filling.” The need in his own voice took him as much by surprise as his words did Gavin, who laughed again and took hold of Connor’s hips, pulling his back and down a little further.

“Don’t worry, baby doll, I’m gonna give you what you want.”

And he did.

Gavin’s cock pushed into Connor, activating sensors that until now had been dormant and making Connor’s body instantly start to thrum with an energy he’d never experienced before.

Connor moaned again, a soft exhale of breath, and he lowered his head.

“That feel good, baby doll?” Gavin asked, stroking a hand up and down Connor’s side and the heat in his voice only made Connor burn hotter. 

“Yes.” Connor sighed, but didn’t add  _ better than I could ever have imagined _ .

Gavin slowly dragged his cock back out and then thrust back in fast and hard, and Connor rocked forward, almost hitting his head on the stall wall, but it felt so good that Connor just braced himself steadier against the wall and waited for Gavin to do it again - which he did, again and again and again.

“Go faster.” Connor urged, his voice a purr, and Gavin stalled in his rhythm.

“Whatever you want, sweet thing.”

Connor’s body rocked with every thrust of Gavin’s cock into him and every thrust set off more sensors inside him, causing message after message to flash up on his HUD, analysing the exact pressure and drag, the length, the stretch, the heat and the frantic beat of Gavin’s heart as the blood pumped hard and fast through his cock. And knowing just how deep Gavin was buried inside him and just how wide Gavin was stretching him, only made him moan louder.

“Baby doll,” Gavin groaned. “You keep making noises like that, I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last.”

Connor stifled the next moan out of his mouth, wanting this to carry on for as long as possible.

“Good baby doll.” Gavin sighed, and picked up his pace again. 

Connor’s own cock, which had been hanging down between his legs at the start, was now hard and weeping, pressing against his abdomen and Connor reached for it, wrapping his fingers around it and beginning to pump back and forth at the same speed Gavin’s cock moved inside him.

The messages were now obscuring his vision and Connor closed his eyes, blocking them out and focusing solely on the delightful pressure building inside him, the simulation of the sensors in his ass, around his cock, on his side and stomach where Gavin still stroked him, and his hip where Gavin still gripped him. 

Connor could feel everything becoming too much, too much stimulation, too much pressure, too much pleasure and he bit his lip and came so hard his system glitched and he was pushed up against the stall wall, his cum spattering the wood and his stomach. 

“Oh fuck, Connor.” Gavin hissed and then he too came, filling Connor with his cum and continuing to pump gently into him until he was fully done and Connor could feel Gavin’s cum dripping down his inner thigh.

It was only when Connor’s system once again recalibrated that he realised - Gavin had called him Connor. Gavin knew who he was and had still fucked him in a cubicle in the clubs men’s toilet. 

Gavin was already stepping out from behind him, reaching for the tissues to wipe himself clean, and when Connor removing his leg from the toilet seat and shakily stood up, Gavin handed him some tissues too, showing absolutely no sign of recognition.

It was then that Connor realised Gavin was simply playing along with him and the surge of relief that went through him made him feel a little lightheaded.

“Thank you.” Connor breathed, his voice glitching a little and Gavin grinning at him.

“No, thank you, baby doll. That was — pretty good.”

“Yes, it was.”

Connor agreed wholeheartedly.

Gavin unlocked the door and headed for the sinks, washing his hands before turning around to look at Connor again, who was at the moment pulling up the zipper on his hot pants and tucking his t-shirt back in.

Connor stared back at him, and for a fearful moment Connor thought he was going to confront him about this whole charade but instead to pushed away from the sinks and strode towards the exit.

“See you round, sweet thing.”

“Yes.”

Gavin looked back at him one more time, winked his croaked little wink and disappeared out the door, and Connor stumbled back into the cubicle and pushed the door closed behind him, sitting down heavily on the lid of the toilet.

He had succeeded in completing his task, he had been right royally fucked by Gavin, but instead of fixing his problem, he now knew that he’d just made it one hundred times worse.

Not only had being fucked by Gavin once, only made him want to be fucked by him again! But Gavin also had known it was him all along and had willingly gone along with it. 

It didn’t make any sense, but Connor nonetheless felt the hope that maybe this didn’t have to be a one time thing, maybe that wink had been a promise?


	2. Aftercare

Connor was still buzzing as he collected his red coat from the cloakroom and distractedly pulled it on, tightening the belt around his waist and straightening his Santa hat.

It was snowing outside and the coat, which just about covered his hot pants, didn’t offer him any protection. Connor raised the hood, taking some comfort from the faux fur around the rim.

The headlights of a car lit the road ahead of him a few moments before the car pulled into the curb and the passenger side door opened.

Connor paused and glanced into the dark to see who it was, suddenly unsure it was safe for him, in his current outfit, to be walking alone in the early hours of the morning.

It was Gavin.

Connor smiled and took the few steps, sliding into the passenger seat and the warmth of the car.

“You called me Connor.”

Gavin glanced sideways at him before pulling away from the curb again.

“Yeah, okay, you win.”

Connor settled down further into his seat and grinned in satisfaction.

“I told you I’d be able to get you to break role.”

Gavin shook his head: “I wasn’t expecting you to look so —.” Gavin paused and his gaze flickered up the length of Connor’s exposed legs. “The second I spotted you in there, I — had to hold myself back. And watching those fuckers touch you! I —“

Connor grinned again: “Were you jealous, Gavin?”

“Fuck off, Con.”

“I love you too.”

Connor leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, enjoying the way Gavin flushed slightly at his words and the tenderness of his touch.

“To say you really jingled my bells would be an understatement.”

Connor laughed.

“Well to say you really filled my stocking would also be an understatement.”

Gavin reached over and placed a warm hand on Connor’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“We should do this again, dontcha think?”

“Oh yes.” Connor agreed, already thinking up their next little sexual roleplay game, a grin settling on his lips.


	3. Roleplay 2: Role reversal- Android!Gavin + Human!Connor

Connor loved this time of year, with its jollity and frivolity and everyone being niceto each other for a few short weeks of joy to all men, before going back to being complete assholes again.

The Christmas season was all about family and friends, and he was looking forward to the break and just kicking back and catching up on some well earned rest.

He’d had to leave the party early, after only half an hour to be exact, because he was determined to get the paperwork done on this case before end of play today so he could log off and forget about work until the new year.

The bullpen was empty, everyone else off enjoying themselves and getting piss drunk and Connor was alone, apart from GV200 who stood silently at the docking station, his uniform crisp and tidy and buttons practically shining.

Connor looked away, determined not to waste any of his precious time drooling over the hunk of muscle in the corner, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was drink in the view. GV200 had no right looking that good in blue, the fabric of the shirt tight on his pecs and the fabric of the trousers tight on his ass.

Hank had told him that he needed to stop daydreaming over the android and find himself a real boyfriend, but real relationships took up so much time and energy, especially when all he wanted was a quick shag.

GV200 was in stasis anyway and had no idea he was being ogled by an incredibly horny human, in fact he’d have no idea about anything as long as Connor didn’t activate him.

The mere thought sent a spike of adrenaline down his spine and straight into his cock, and Connor fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat before glancing around to check that he was truly the only living being present in the bullpen.

What harm could it do to take a closer look?

Connor was almost holding his breath as he quietly padded across the bullpen, edging closer to android, before stopping a few feet in front of GV200 and simply staring at him. He was a few inches shorter than Connor, but from this distance Connor could see that he was pure compact strength. If GV200 were to tackle you to ground and snap handcuffs on you, you’d have no chance of escape. 

Another surge of blood heading straight for his cock and Connor moved closer, taking a moment to stare at the scar along the bridge of the androids nose and the quietly cycling blue LED, before his eyes darted down to admire GV200s considerably large titties. 

Before Connor could stop himself, he reached out a tentative hand and with a finger widened the slightly tented fabric onGV200s chest to peer in, his breath hitching when he saw the speckling of dark chest hair and the tight red nub of a nipple. 

Connor stepped away again, suddenly overcome with the feeling that he was doing something very wrong by objectifying the android in this way, but the feeling was quickly outweighed by his need to see more, or more honestly, to touch.

GV200 was still in stasis and didn’t react in any way at all to Connor putting a hand on both his tits and squeezing. Fuck! Connor’s cock pulsed uncomfortably in his pants and his breathing had become shallow. If GV200s tits felt that tight, what did his ass feel like?

The instant the question sparked in his brain Connor acted on it, moving closer against the android and slipping his arms around GV200s waist, reaching down to grab both ass cheeks in his hands and squeeze. 

“Fuck .. .” Connor gasped and GV200 opened his eyes.

Connor sprang away from him so fast he bumped into the edge of a nearby desk and kicked over a trash can.

“Detective, can I be of assistance to you?”

Oh fuck yes he could. Connor was so hard now it hurt. 

But ... he couldn’t take advantage of police property in this way ... .. could he? I mean nobody had to know and it wasn’t as if GV200 would mind. He was there to assist after all.

“GV200,”

“Yes, Detective?”

“I do need your help with something rather pressing.”

GV200 stepped down from the docking station and turned to face Connor, waiting for instruction, his LED still cycling a cool blue, and for a moment Connor didn’t know what to do with him. His instinct was to climb him like a tree and kiss him senseless, but he knew the android wouldn’t respond in the way Connor wanted him to, unless he was directed. 

A terrifying thought suddenly occurred to Connor and he stopped and stared down at GV200s crotch, fearful that the android might not have anything down there at all. Without even thinking Connor reached out and groped the front of GV200s trousers, relieved to feel a not unsubstantial cock against his palm.

“Detective.. .?”

Connor silenced him with a finger to GV200s lips.

“You don’t need to talk, just do as I tell you, okay?”

The android inclined his head to signal he understood.

“Come and sit down here.” Connor said, moving over to one of the spare desks and pulling out the chair for GV200 to sit. The android did as he was told, but once he was seated he turned the chair towards the console and began to initialise a interface.

“No, I don’t need you to do that.” Connor snapped exasperated, and GV200 looked at him, his LED cycling yellow for the first time. “I just want you to sit there. Turn back towards me.”

Once again, the android did as he was told, and Connor was made giddy by the mere thought of what he was about to do.

“Your cock,” Connor licked his lips. “Do you need to do something to make it hard?”

GV200 continued to cycle yellow as he looked down at his crotch.

“Yes, I do.”

Connor moaned: “Then do it.”

“Detective, I ...”

“No talking, remember.”

The android fell silent again, reaching down to unfasten his utility belt and let it fall from his waist, before lowering his zipper and opening his trousers. Connor bit his lip as he watched GV200 push his hand below the waistband of his underwear and take himself in hand, fisting himself hard and fast. 

Very officiant.

It was quite a sight to behold and if Connor didn’t want a dicking so bad he might have come from just watching GV200.

“My cock is hard, Detective.”

Connor lifted his gaze from the wet patch spreading on GV200s underwear, and the tip of the cock peeking out from under the waistband, and on shaky legs he moved forward.

“Good. Push down your trousers and underwear.”

GV200 did as he was told and when Connor saw the full glory of his hard and weeping cock, he could have wept himself. There was not a single part of GV200 that wasn’t built to subdue, and just thinking of the pounding he was about to get made Connor almost want to cry with need.

Connor was aware of GV200s eyes on him, watching him as he moved closer, undoing his own belt and pushing down his trousers, letting them drop to his ankles and then fighting to get them off.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Connor huffed as he furiously shook his leg, finally managing to get free.

“Are you okay, Detective?” GV200 asked calmly and Connor shot a look at him.

“Perfectly fine, thank you, GV200.”

Now, where were they? Oh yes! GV200s cock still stood to attention and Connor was split between sucking on it like a lollipop and sitting on it.

“Spread your legs wider and shift down a bit.”

GV200 complied and now that his cock stood out proud in its thatch of dark hair Connor did dip his head and licked up from balls to tip, swirling his tongue around the leaking top. 

“Did you like that?”

“Do you want me to like that?”

Connor shook his head: “It doesn’t matter. This is about me, not you.”

His trousers were still dangling from his right ankle and it made it a little more difficult for him to straddling GV200s lap, but once he was up and poised to lower himself, nothing else mattered.

Connor hadn’t expected this happen tonight, and he wasn’t prepared in any way, his muscles not giving an inch as he pressed down onto GV200s hard cock. Connor grabbed for the only thing in sight that he could use as lube, a bottle of hand cream, and squeezed some onto his hand, then reached back behind him and wriggling a finger into his ass, stretching himself just enough so that the tip of GV200s cock could enter him. He gasped as his muscles instantly closing in around it like a vice, gripping it tightly, and he only just had the presence of mind to slide the rest of the hand cream along GV200s cock before slowly, ever so slowly, started to sit back, pushing GV200 into him, inch by agonisingly slow inch.

When he was fully seated, balancing on the androids balls, he let his head fall forward to rest on GV200s shoulder.

“You fill me so perfectly.” Connor moaned, and was sure he caught a flicker of something on the androids face before the expression was gone again. “I don’t want you to touch me and I don’t want you to make a sound. Not a single noise. Okay?”

“If that’s what you want, Detective.” There was barely a quiver in GV200s voice, as if it meant absolutely nothing to him that he was buried deep inside Connor at that very moment.

GV200 was just a tool, Connor had to remind himself, as he finally felt relaxing enough to drag himself back up the length of the cock inside him, his muscles closing in again behind it. 

This time instead of going slowly, Connor sat back fast, taking the whole thing in so quickly that he saw stars. And that was it. The rhythm was set and he began to ride GV200 like he was a damn horse, and not a leisurely cantor either, but a full on gallop to the finish line. 

Connor threw back his head and arched his back, positioning himself just right so that GV200s cock pummelled his prostate.

“Touch me here.” Connor groaned, grabbing the androids hand from where it resting on the arm of the chair and thrusting it onto his cock. GV200 closed his fingers around Connor and Connor bucked up into them, fucking himself with GV200s hand as throughly as he was on GV200s cock. 

Connor could feel it building in him like a coil ready to spring, and then he made the mistake of looking into GV200s eyes, and he came so hard he stopped breathing all together and spots of light flicker across his vision. 

The android had done exactly as he’d been told, he’d only touched Connor when Connor instructed him to, and he’d hardly made a sound, the only noises in the bullpen coming from Connor, as he’d gasped and moaned and groaned, and now panted for breath as his heartbeat raced, slowly coming down.

GV200s cock was still hard inside him, and Connor winced as he lifted himself up and off, melting against the muscled torso of the unmoving android beneath him.

“Put your arms around me, GV200.” Connor breathed and relaxed further as he found himself wrapped in two strong arms. 

“Do you need my assistance with anything else, Detective?” GV200 asked a few moments later and Connor closed his eyes, before sitting back slightly so he could look at the android.

“No.” Connor eventually replied, gingerly lifting himself out of GV200s lap. “I don’t need you for anything else. You can go back into stasis.”

“Yes, Detective.”

Connor turned away, grabbing some tissues from a nearby desk to wipe himself clean, before pulling back on his trousers. That had been one of the most amazing orgasms he’d ever had. He’d seen stars, for fuck’s sake.

Merry Christmas to me, Connor thought, as he decided to return to the party after all.


	4. Aftercare

“Connor,” Gavin’s voice was spiky and sharp and Connor broke the role play instantly to turn back to Gavin, rushing the short distance back over to his human. “I need to come.”

Gavin was trembling, his whole body tense with the need for a release that only Connor could give him. 

“You did so well. You didn’t break role once.” Connor swelled with love. “You’re so good to me.”

“Take it off.” Gavin pleaded, his eyes locked with Connor’s, and Connor saw the bead of blood on his lip.

“You bit through your lip.” Connor said.

“You said not to make a sound.”

Connor’s thirium pump faltered.

“And look at the gouges you’ve made in your chair.”

Gavin had been gripping the arm of the chair so hard he’d left the indents of his finger nails in the hard material.

“You said not to move.”

Connor looked back up into Gavin’s eyes and swallowed down the sudden need to kiss him senseless.

“I love you.”

“I need to come.”

Connor nodded. “Of course, darling. I’ve got you.”

Spreading Gavin’s knees wider apart, Connor knelt down between them, bringing his face close to Gavin’s red and pulsing cock; Gavin moaned as Connor’s cool breath ghosted over his hot flesh.

“Connor, please.”

If there was one thing he loved it was making Gavin come apart so beautifully.

“I’ve got you.” Connor promised, leaning forward, opening his mouth, and sticking out his tongue, glancing up at Gavin through his lashes, as he reached to unfasten the cock ring. Gavin hissed as Connor’s fingers touched him and he gripped the arms of the chair tight and threw back his head as the supple leather released him. Connor closed his eyes as Gavin’s cum hit his face and landed on his tongue. Gavin continued to moan above him, his gasped breathes filling the bullpen, and Connor lapped on his cock, swallowing down his cum, eager to not miss a drop, his hand closed around Gavin’s length, milking him for everything he had to give.

When Gavin finally stopped pumping and the last gribble of cum was licked away, Connor sat back in his heels and grinned up at him, swiping a finger on the cum at the side of his mouth and dipping it into his mouth, humming happily.

“You’re incredible.” Gavin breathed.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Connor laughed. “I don’t think you’ve ever come that hard. I get the the feeling you quite enjoyed me ordering you around.”

Gavin huffed a laugh himself, his heartbeat still racing as he came down from his high.

“There’s no way I enjoy your nagging.”

Connor slowly stood up and moved to sit in Gavin’s lap.

“I wouldn’t have to nag, if you weren’t such a slob.”

“Slob?” And the indignation in Gavin’s voice made Connor laugh again, but instead of answering, he locked his lips with Gavin and kissed him, slowly and deeply and putting all the love he had to give into it.

“I love you too, Con.”

“I know, darling.”


End file.
